


Stop Pretending

by Dragonrdm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Atton, Gen, JAQ - Freeform, mical is scared, scary atton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonrdm/pseuds/Dragonrdm
Summary: Mical has to know. He does not like what he finds.
Relationships: Atton jaq rand & mical disciple
Kudos: 5





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of thanks to my best friend who supported and beta read this story. 
> 
> I plan to turn this into a series since I can’t find many dark side atton rand/jaq stories.

He was alone with Atton now. The Exile left with Bao-dur. 

Mical would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. But he had to know. 

Yesterday's events were still fresh in his mind. The way Atton looked at the pirate, the glint in his eyes and his smile that was just not right. Mical had to know.

"Atton can I ask something?"

He looked up at Mical and relaxed back in his chair. That cocky smirk on his face that was just so like him. "Sure kid."

Mical thought he'd made a mistake then. Maybe it was all his imagination. But no. He was't going to back down now.

"Can you please stop acting and pretending for five minutes?"

"What are you-"  
"Atton please!"

Silence, and then laughter. Loud and full of humor. (And maybe there was something else there, something darker. That should have warned him.)

And then Atton Rand's trademark smirk was gone. He was no longer relaxed in his chair. No more slumping. 

And in that moment, his whole demeanor had changed. And the next time he spoke it wasn't the same way Atton Rand would speak. It was sweet like honey and gentle like a soft breeze. It was like the slow oozing of blood and the slick sharpness of a knife. "What gave it away?"

"I-you, yesterday. In the cantina with that pirate." Despite his efforts to keep calm, Mical's voice shakes just a little and he's hoping Atton won't realize. 

And then Atton Rand smiles. He's never seen that smile on him. Not even with the pirate. It's almost kind, he thinks. The type you would expect from a parent or a sibling. The eyes though, they tell a different story. 

There is that glint again.

Cold. 

Calculating. 

Observing his every move. 

There is cold blooded murder and sweet vengeance in those eyes. Gone, is the nonchalance and mirth.

Those eyes are attentive now. Watching, and never missing a single thing. 

'There is no emotion there is peace' The code that Mical found peace in does little to relieve him now. He can't feel him in the force. He's just not there. But it's cold. The temperature dropped. 

Atton gets up. He's moving with grace that wasn't there before.His steps are smooth. Too smooth. He's as silent as a ghost. 

Mical tenses but he doesn't move. He can't. Something is keeping him glued to the floor. He wants to move, to run out the door. He can't. 

Atton is behind him now. Reaching to him. He puts a hand on Mical's shoulder. "And what do you plan to do with this information?"

"Nothing." He's shaking, he realizes. 

"Nothing?" It's phrased as a question, it's a warning too. 

"Nothing."

"Good" Atton leans into his ear."Make sure it stays that way."It's not a threat, it's a promise.

Mical knows. The force is screaming at him. Danger, it says. 

Atton steps into his line of sight. He's not just handsome anymore. He's beautiful in a dark way. It's shards of broken glass and the coppery color of dry blood. He no longer looks like a fool or a pilot. He's a hunter, an assassin, a predator. Mical is just a little surprised to see flecks of gold in his eyes. He still can't feel Atton in the force. It's as if he's dead.

His next question is out of curiosity than necessity. 

"You're not just Atton Rand are you?"No answer. The silence is heavy.

"They call me Jaq.

"His words are knives. It cuts the air.

He's moved again, Mical realizes. Atton(no Jaq, he reminds himself) has his back turned to him. Mical still does not move. It's a challenge. One he knows he cannot win. He might have won against Atton Rand, but not Jaq.

Jaq knows, he chuckles.

They don't talk after that, it's not needed.

Now Mical knows. He knows and he will keep his word. And the force is not screaming anymore. He's made the right choice. Maybe, he thinks, just maybe something good will come out of this poison of a man. 


End file.
